Lotte Merrits
Age: Unknown Gender: Female Occupation: Guardian Race: Dullahan Bio Born in the ruins of a castle between her Dullahan mother and her trespasser father. She was raised by her mother, who raised her in the way of the sword and shield. Yet her mother always remembered to act as a mother whenever Lotte needed it, as to balance her out. This caused Lotte growth to flourish and become a well rounded individual. She then became worthy to wear the family armor which was bestowed to her by her mother. She dawned the armor happily and preformed her guardian duties with vigor. Through her work she has expelled many intruders, trespassers, and treasure hunters. One day a treasure hunter managed to get past her through sheer luck causing her to chase after him deeper into the ruins. She had a hard time locating as she wandered through the confines of the castle aimlessly. She then saw a light coming down a hallway. Out curiosity she walked towards it, but soon she felt compelled to walk towards the light. She soon found herself in a strange corridor formed out of tree roots and flowing water. In the center of that room plunged into the ground rested a strange claymore. It shimmered with a bright white light unlike anything Lotte has seen before. Without realizing it she grasped the sword with her bare hand and instantly was enveloped by a painful burning sensation. Lotte felt as if she was gonna black up but her will didn't allow her. She grasped the sword with both her hands and ripped it from the ground with a painful cry. Lotte fell to the ground and fainted for a short moment but soon woke invigorated. She felt like a power has swelled up inside her. With this new feeling she tracked down the intruder and managed to chase him out. For some old reason the gold eyed intruder seemed wary of the sword. Lotte then told her about the events and showed her the sword causing her to make a troubled expression. No one were permitted to go deep into the castle Personality She is a very dedicated individual. Taking her job as a guardian very serious. She trains often in order to perfect her technique and learn more about the sword she acquired. When an intruders enters her domain she will pursue them relentlessly with a blue glimmer in her eye that can be seen through her helmet. Do to her behavior on the job she can come of as very stern. Abilities Hover She can float above ground giving her a significant speed boost while she wears her armor Intangibility User is able to move through objects and ignore most physical effects in their way. For some reason it doesn't work on things that have the intent to harm behind them. Items Sword of Astora A sword she found deep in the castle confines. This sword seemed to be holy in nature but after being in Lotte's possession for some time it's nature has slowly been changing and now glimmers like the moon. So far it has shown the ability to fire of aoe and projectile base energy based attack. Armor of Merrit A suit of armor that has been passed down through the Merrit Family from parent to first born offspring. Its made of a strange black liquid metal granting the user the ability to equip the armor just by thinking about it. Also it's semi liquid state gives the armor great shock absorption. It also seems to make the wearer highly resistant to Holy magic to the point were it was almost an immunity. Category:Characters